Little White Flower
by ArcticDusk
Summary: Aizen had everything planned from the beginning. What if something unforeseen happened? Would help or hinder his plan? Gin x Oc
1. First Sight

The wind held the leaves still for a moment while the world rushed to keep up with such power and beauty of the wind. Soen ran from the courtyard to the next class that she had. She had been going there for a good three years now and still couldn't get anywhere on time. Turning a sharp corner she barely missed an incoming student that didn't have class. "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GONG SOEN!"

"Sorry Konen, I'm already late, BYE!," racing off, she barely caught him laughing at her as she

made it to her classroom. Her white hair flared behind her ears as she ran. The light got in her silver eyes as she turned another corner. Finding the classroom, she was ready to sneak. Her sneaking abilities had improved over her three years of school but even so the teachers always knew that she wasn't on time, even on the once a blue moon when she was. "Thanks for joining us, Miss Hakka." Soen didn't flinch one bit as she took her seat, "Glad to be here." A few eyes looked at her but other than that, no one took noticed as everyone started taking notes. Taking out her note journal, she began taking notes as well. They were impossible to read, she tried to catch up, though her mind quickly wondered to other things. She had a HUGE crush on Byakuya Kuchiki the captain of 6th division. He was so handsome that it took all her might not to sigh like an idiot in front of the whole class.

An hour passed and class was about to end when the teacher turned around from the board and spoke to the entire class, "Today, you all will go to the human world to practice your jobs, when you all join the one of the 13 divisions. You will be on your own and will be protecting an area and will be graded on who you did. You leave in 10minutes. Gather your things and get to the portal. Everyone rushed to get ready and head out. Soen pouted a bit as she headed up. She had planned to relax for the first time in weeks but nooooo, she had to do this instead. Sighing, she waited for the portal to be opened and walked through. Once she had her area, she did a "not too bad flash step" and arrived at her designated area. "Well, here goes nothing. I bet nothing happens," finding a nice building to sit on she watched the barren neighborhood. Four hours passed and Soen was on the verge of falling asleep when a flash crossed a street into an abandoned building. Being quiet, she jumped down and peeked in only to find two captains talking. She couldn't here but she could tell who they were. Captain Aizen and Captain Tosen. She didn't even know that they even talked let alone held a secret meeting to talk to each other. A chilled feeling passed through her spine and she turned quickly only to have her mouth covered by Gin Ichimaru, a captain and a very sexy captain, not that that was important at this moment. "What's a little flower doing in a place like this?"

Aizen's eyes looked up to catch Captain Ichimaru's, then motioned for him to bring her in. "Looks like the little flowers about to get burned," saying that he lead her inside. Soen was doing her best to not freak out. Not that screaming or fighting would do any good. They were captains, she was still a student, what could she do? Beg? Cry? Offer them everything she owned? No, that wasn't going to help in the least. All she could do now was to be smart, listen, and try to leave with her life. _Wait what am I thinking? They are captains, of the 13 courtyard squads. They not here to hurt me, there probably here to tell me something I'm doing wrong. Yea that must be it. Can't believe I really thought they were here to hurt me._ Soen's shoulders relaxed a little under Captain Ichimaru's grip. His faced shifted to look at her a little surprised that she was relaxed. Soen's eyes looked up to captain Aizen, "Sorry for spying on you, I'm on an assignment that I have to keep an eye on this area and I just saw something flash by." She scratched the back of head and laughed a little. Aizen laughed with her, "Of course, sorry to interrupt you with this. We don't get to talk often inside so whenever we get free time, we come here to chat."

As he was talking, a tracking tag around Soen's neck started to beep to signify that it was time to come in and report. Gin's hand tightened on her shoulder when this happened, "Oh, I need to be off. Sorry to bother you again." Bowing, she slipped through Gin's grip and flashed stepped off to where she was supposed to report in her findings. Aizen's eyes hardened and looked at Tosen and Gin, "I don't like that she was able to find us so easily. Tosen, you said that this would be a safe place to speak and you were wrong," he sighed and turned his attention to Gin, "You will be keeping an eye on this girl. If she even starts to even think about talking to someone about us I want you to keep her quiet. Understand Gin?"

"Of course, Captain Aizen. I'll make sure that she doesn't speak a word about this to anyone," his eyes opened for a split moment to revel red eyes only to disappear after the girl.

Soen just arrived just after they accepted grades. "Wait I was wi-," Captain Ichimaru appeared right behind her and looked at the teacher and spoke, "I'm sorry, she was with me. I made her late." The whole class stared in awe of him and the teacher nodded taking in Soen's report. "Alright, now that everyone had reported in, you may go back to the Soul Society. Be sure to get your rest, tomorrow you have a test of what could have happened today. It will make up 20% of your grade," She turned her back to them and walked through the door. Students followed shortly. To Soen's surprise, he was still there after they were told to head back. "Um, thanks for covering for me but you didn't have to do that Captain Ichimaru," She bowed her head and looked at him.

Whenever they talked about captains, most of the other students didn't like Gin. They thought he was creepy and cold but Soen always objected. She believed that he was a really kind man but no one agreed with her. Now they had to believe her, he just saved her ass.

"Oh, no need to thank me," His smile seemed to have a much darker meaning than the words that he spoke, "I was glad to help. It's getting late, I'll walk you back to your house." Soen's face flushed before she could react to what he said. With a quick movement, she turned away from him. Hoping that he didn't see. "Ummm, yea sure umm ok," Starting to walk she could feel him following her. _OMG HE'S REALLY GOING TO WALK ME HOME OMG OMG OMG! _ She did her best to keep calm. Slowing down a little so that they were talking right next to each other, they passed through the door and appeared back in the Soul Society. "I live this way," she spoke softly. Who would blame her for being shy now? She was walking with a captain that was attractive and with a snap of his fingers, he could get whatever he wanted.

The walk was quiet except for the sounds of the wind and the fireflies. A firefly landed on Soen's nose. She stopped and tried to look at it, her eyes going cross. Gin stopped a few steps away, he laughed a bit seeing her. Walking over to her he held his hand right next to her face. He lent down a little. Her eye focused on him and she froze. The firefly climbed into his slender fingers and Gin pulled back for her to see it. She looked down at his and smiled at the little bug. Suddenly, it flew up and away from the two. Soen laughed, "I love fireflies, there so elegant and bright. I used to chase them when I was younger," they continued their walk to her house, "but it's been a long time since I even took noticed to them. You know training and such to be in the courtyard squads." She kept her eyes on the ground not sure if she could look at him right now without blushing.

Gin nodded, "Yes training can be difficult when you're alone, perhaps I could help you?" They had walked up to her door when he asked her. Soen looked up at him doing her best to hide her blush, "Sure, that would be great. When's a good time for you?"

"We can figure that out later, right now you need to go to sleep," Gin walked up to her so close that she could feel his body ever so slightly touching hers. Leaning down he whispered softly, "Good night Soen." He looked like he was about to kiss her but instead he pulled away. His smirk held its place as he walked away to his quarters. Soen was motionless by this act and just stood there watching him walk away, her face beet red. Until he was out of her sight, she slowly turned and walked inside. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Leaning up against the door she slid down and just stared into the darkness and thinking of Gin.

~Next Day~

Soen doodled on her test paper of Gin. There were ones of her and him and some just him with little fox ears. Half way through the test, she realized that she hadn't done any of it. She quickly abandoned her doodles to get on the test. About 2 hours later she was the last one in the class and time was up. She whined to herself as she handed the test in and walked out, completely ignorant of the person waiting for her. She headed down the hallway mumbling to herself, "Why was I doodling? I was supposed to be taking a test. Ugh, but doodling him and me was so much fun," she sighed and stopped in the middle of the hall and just stood there. "Who were you 'doodling'?"

"Oh it was me and cap-," she stopped in mid word and turned to find Captain Ichimaru smiling down at her, "uh uh uh, no one. It's no big deal. Heh eh." Her face reddened as she tried to play off what she was about to say.

"Aww what were you going to say? I'm curious because I like you and I want to know who I'm losing out to." Gin knew how to manipulate people and a student would be a walk through the park for him. Soen had no idea what to say now. He had just said the liked her. "Hmm?" He tilted his head to the side waiting for an answer. "Well umm, trust me there's no competition compared to you," She stared at the ground blushing like mad.

"Really? Then you wouldn't oppose to going out with me?" He was having too much with this little girl. He enjoyed teasing people but she was just so innocent that it was all the more fun. He knew she would say yes and that he would enjoy a fun night enjoying that innocence.

"No, I'm sorry…" Soen turned and ran off before he could respond. Of course, she wanted to say yes, but she didn't really even know him and she wasn't ready for something like that. A tear ran down her cheek as she found a tree to think behind. The sky was already turning red and purple when she arrived, and it would probably be night before she left. Gin stood in the hallway, a little in shock from being turned down. No one had really ever turned him down so blatantly. He had to think of a new plan to keep track of this girl, Soen. Or Aizen would be pissed at him and that's never a good thing.


	2. Misunderstanding

By nightfall, Soen had decided that she had humiliated herself enough. She resolved never to speak to him again in any way other than simply, a yes or a no. That's if he wasn't mad enough to tell the courtyard squads that she was a terrible soul reaper and no one would want her in their group. Covering her face, she continued her walk to her house.

"He wouldn't do that… Would he?" speaking softly to herself, she lowered her hands. She watched the sidewalk she was on, noticing little bugs that were so insignificant that most people wouldn't know that they were even there. Maybe that was her someday, not good enough to make it in the courtyard squads. Finally reaching her house, she just stared at the door, wondering what lied ahead of her. Slowly, she reached for the side and slid it open. Nothing but darkness greeted her. Soen was disappointed, as if she was expecting something to be behind the door. Walking through, she shut the door behind her and headed to her bed.

~Morning~

The light cut through the thin windows with ease. Making sure that it was right over her face to annoy her just enough to force her to wake up early. Slowly sitting up, Soen rubbed her eyes trying to ignore the evil light that had decided to target her, on this fine morning. Of all the mornings, it had to choose the one where she had intended to skip school. She stood up to make something to eat. Her night kimono was a little small on her and didn't close very well over her chest. She had grown quite a bit since she bought it. Adjusting it so that her breasts weren't too cold, she walked over to the cabinet and picked out a bento box of rice balls. Taking one out, she took a small bite out of it. She barely got to the center of it that held a strawberry jam of the sort. Her cheeks rose by the sweetness of it.

Finishing the rice ball, she returned to her room to get her cloths ready for the upcoming day. Her eyes scanned the clothes she had. Most of which were for school. Her eyes lowered seeing a uniform with a scorch mark on the leg. She had tried a new technique that day and it ended up failing miserably. It caught fire on her leg and everyone had laughed.

"Maybe I should just drop out now… Before anything major could happen…" Soen's voice held no warmth. Before she could make any decisions, she heard a knock. Closing her closet, she walked to the door and slid it open to find Gin smiling at her.

"Good morning," He greeted her as his eyes following her curves. She had a very nice body not unlike some of the females. Most had a lot of muscles and to Gin that wasn't attractive. But Soen, from what he could tell, she didn't have that much but he couldn't see all of her body. Yet…

"Uh, um Good morning," her face reddened a bit remembering what happened yesterday, "I'm sorry abo-" Gin cut her off before she could finish.

"No, I understand I should have been more considerate of how you might feel," Gin didn't really care at all about how she felt about this, just that it was a new challenge for him. Anything he ever really wanted, he received and that wasn't about to stop now. Stepping forward so that he was closer to her, "I thought to make up for that, I would walk you to school."He put up one of his arms on the frame and leaned in closer to her. "What do you say?" Leaning in closer so that he was inches from her. Soen's face turned as red as a tomato and she froze for a few moment.

"Well, I wasn't really planning to go to school today," Taking a step so that she could breath, Gin took advantage and followed her inside. He scanned the house, his smile growing.

"We could play hooky together. What did you plan to do all day?" Ever step he took toward her, her heart skipped another beat.

"I didn't, I was just going to relax and do things that I needed to get done," Soen had backed herself into a wall and Gin was right there in front of her. Raising one of his arms to rest above her head he leaned down to her level. Just as he was about to say something, a hell butterfly flew in and landed on her. After a few seconds, it took off. "I'm sorry Captain but I've been summoned and I have to report immediately. I need to get dressed so, um yea," she quickly retreated into her room and changed in world breaking time. Reemerging from her bedroom, Gin was still in her house looking at a painting on the wall. "Oh," she was surprised that he had waited.

"I thought I would walk you," Gin smirked and they headed out together. _This girl is turning out to be harder than I thought. Hmmm how can I get her to loosen up? Maybe… _The walk was quiet, as she had no idea how to talk to him. Reaching the head captains room she turned to Gin and bowed.

"Thanks for walking with me," Soen smiled up at him then turned and went inside. Gin watched for a few moments after she went inside, and then left.

Walking in slowly, she saw the head of the 13-courtyard squad, Captain Yamamoto. Soen's eyes wondered the room briefly before focusing on Yamamoto. "Yes sir?" She bowed and waited to see why she was summoned.

"Do you know why you are here?" he was a very intimidating man, even in age.

"No sir," _This is it, Gin said that I should be thrown out. He was just waiting so that he could watch me fall and burn._

"We have been watching you for some time now and we have talked to the other captains about this," _Here it comes._ Soen tightened her body waiting for it, " and we have decided that due to your work in school and from the words of the captains that you will graduate early and be a fourth seat in a squad." Yamamoto smiled, stood, and walked over to her. Soen was in utter shock at this news.

"Is this for real?" Watching him come toward her, he extended his hand. She took it quickly shook it. Then he returned to his desk.

"Yes it is. Now starting tomorrow, you will part of squad ten. So today you may go your new barracks and get to know the people there as well as the captain. Your uniform has already been sent to your home. You are now also permitted and required to wear your sword. Welcome to the 13 courtyard squads and we hope to see your improvement. You may leave." He turned his attention back to the papers on his desk. Leaving the room, Soen started giggling. She was so happy that this happened. She made her way to the academy to tell her friends.


End file.
